


Knot Expected

by NoComment



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Peridot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lapis, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoComment/pseuds/NoComment
Summary: When Lapis walked into her new school for the first time, the last thing she thought was that she'd find her mate about 10 minutes later.





	Knot Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I was SHOCKED but the lack of A/B/O in this ship. So many "gems in heat" and all that but little to no alpha/omega smut? Anyway... here's this. Definitely not my best but i wanted it out there.

First day of school, well kinda. Today Lapis would be given a tour of her new school and her parents would finalize the paperwork.

She had heard lot of good things about this school. It had a pretty equal split between alphas, betas, and omegas and there were security guards posted here and there throughout the school to help prevent any fighting. It was supposed to be quite a safe school for omegas like herself, minimal harassment from the alphas when someone went into heat. Good.

“C’mon Lapis, time to go,” her mom called out to her. They climbed into the car and drove off.

The drive was extremely quick. This was the minor reason she was switching schools; move across town, go to the closer school.

They walked in and were greeted by a guard who politely pointed them to the front office for further information.

“Hello, we have a meeting with Mrs. Diamond,” her father told the secretary when they entered.

She stood up and smiled at them. “Of course. Right this way.” She led them a few doors down the hall and poked her head into the open office before allowing them to walk in then leaving.

“Why you must be the Lazulis. My apologies for not being here on your earlier visits,” the principal greeted them and shook their hands. “I hope you'll enjoy our school, Lapis.”

“Yeah, it seems nice so far,” Lapis said offhandedly, not really interested.

“You'll see more soon, I've sent for my daughter to come and give you a tour. She should be here shortly.” Mrs. Diamond seemed nice but she spoke with a confidence that demanded respect, even if she wasn't saying anything commanding. She must have been an alpha.

Lapis sat down in a chair in the back as her parents talked with her new principal. She caught a bit of their conversation but honestly she wasn't really listening. Then, a smell caught her nose.

It was enticing. It started taking over her senses until all she wanted was to find the source of it. She felt her body reacting too, one thing was for certain, she was aroused.

“Lapis, did you catch that,” her father called out to her, breaking her trance. The look on her face told the adults that she indeed was not listening so Mrs. Diamond repeated what she said.

“There is no sex in these halls. We are very understanding about heats here so if you feel like it's too much for you to handle you can call home or drive home, granted you tell the front office, and you can go home with no consequence. You will still have to complete all your work for the day and if an exam is going on we can make special arrangements for you to be separated. We've dealt with almost everything over the years, don't worry.

“And if an alpha, or anyone for that matter, is giving you trouble, just alert a teacher or a guard nearby and it will be dealt within ok?”

Wow this school is cool, Lapis thought as she nodded her understanding. She didn't think about that new information for too long thought, as the smell had only gotten stronger in the time the principal spoke.

“Lapis, is something the matter,” her mother questioned.

“Uh no,” she managed to choke out, “just have to go to the bathroom. Where is it?”

“The closest one is down the hall to the right. There's a sign, can't miss it.”

Lapis stood up on shaky legs and opened the office door. She turned around and closed it when she got outside. The smell surrounded her at this point. She looked down the hall and only a few feet away and saw a tall blonde with amazing green eyes staring straight at her, lust in her eyes. She had found the source of the smell or rather, it found her.

In a flash, Lapis was slammed against the office door being kissed to within an inch of her life. Lapis recuperated immediately, loving the feel of the blonde's body against her's. She lifted a leg and hooked it around the stanger’s hip to pull her in just that much closer. Her mind was clouded with lust for this girl, anything else fell away from her mind.

Until she came crashing down to earth, literally. The door they had been leaning on opened suddenly and they fell to the floor. Although Lapis now remembered where she was, she couldn't bring herself to care. The feel of the girl on top of her felt too good, her lips and tongue felt like magic as they slipped over her own. She involuntarily roles her hips up into the blonde, who in response, let out glowl and ground back down into her.

She could feel an erection grinding against her through her thin skirt, only heating her up more.

“What the hell is going on here,” she heard her father yell.

“Peridot! What do you think you're doing! Get off her now,” shouted Mrs. Diamond to the girl, Peridot, who was on top of her.

Lapis opened her eyes when she felt the weight on her lift and saw the principal struggling to try and hold the dazed alpha back.

“What are you doing to her let her go!” Lapis tried to get up and throw herself at Peridot but her dad caught her and held her in place.

“Mom! Let go of me,” Peridot growled. “I have to have her. She's mine” Peridot locked eyes with Lapis as she said this.

Mrs. Diamond ignored her and called a couple names down the hall and continued to hold Peridot back, a fight she was going to lose soon if she didn't get help.

“This is your daughter,” she hears her dad question. “Why in the world is she assaulting my child?”

Lapis never stopped staring at Peridot, her eyes refused to leave.

She heard her mother speak up from behind her. “Honey can't you see? Look at them. They're mates.”

Lapis was taken aback at this, she had been so focused on the alpha she forgot what could've been the reason for this behavior in the first place. That was her mate she was looking at.

Three security guards walked in at that moment. Two of them grabbed Peridot and restrained her easily, the third took to Lapis, freeing the parents from holding their children.

“I am so sorry about Peridot, this was not something I ever expected to happen,” apologized Mrs. Diamond.

“We understand,” Mrs. Lazuli spoke, “don't we.” She nudged her husband who resentfully nodded, still keeping his eyes on Peridot as though she was about to break free and fuck Lapis right in front of him.

“Please,” Lapis begged, “let go of her. I need her.”

“Well, we kinda have to let them… mate,” Lapis's mom spoke up again.

“Yeah c’mon,” struggled Peridot, “can't you see I'm straining over here? I'm so hard it actually hurts.”

Lapis giggled at her mate. Peridot stopped struggling for a moment and grew a confused look on her face, not realizing what was so funny but paid it no mind. Hearing Lapis laugh made her heart flutter and she smiled at her. “I'm Peridot.”

“Hi, I'm Lapis,” Lapis smiled back. They were too caught up in their little world to notice the adults were arranging to leave and take the new couple to the Lazuli home to “get more acquainted” with each other.

They were quickly loaded into separate cars and on their way, guess the tour would be waiting until another day.

“Now Lapis, this heat isn't like the others you've had in the past. This will probably last a little longer and feel more intense,” her mother explained. Lapis noticed her dad's grip on the steering wheel tighten a bit. “And you're going to want to be knotted, not just have sex. Remember not to knot more than two or three times a day, your body will regret it. And you're going to be tied for 10 minutes minimum and it can last-”

“Mom,” Lapis interrupted, “I know. I remember from 8th grade. I know how mating works. Can we please just get there already?”

“If you need anything, I'll be downstairs,” her father spoke. “If she hurts you, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll take care of it.”

They pulled into their driveway, Mrs. Diamonds car pulling in seconds later. Mr. Lazuli sent Lapis up to her room and told her to wait, they’d sent Peridot up there shortly.

Lapis obeyed and sat on her bed, waiting for her mate to make an appearance. She didn't wait long, soon she heard someone running up the stairs and was once again face to face with the green eyed beauty.

“Close the door,” Lapis said. Peridot did so and not a moment later was back on top of Lapis, hungrily kissing her. She moved down to Lapis's neck and began biting and kissing there, deeply inhaling the scent coming off the bluenette.

Wandering hands make quick work of removing Lapis's clothes and she was soon naked under the powerful alpha. “My beautiful mate,” Peridot whispered to her. Lapis pushed on Peridot's shoulders to get her to sit up on her knees and scooted up to undo her pants.

As Lapis relieved Peridot of her clothes she grew ever more aware of the need that was taking over her body. The need for her alpha to take her, knot her, mark her so everyone knew who she belonged to. She craved it, and seeing Peridot’s knot forming at the base of her cock just intensified it more.

Lapis gave the cock a few licks and sucks to set it up a bit, but with how wet she herself was, it was a bit unnecessary. But the scent was intoxicating, her mind was hazy with lust and love for her newfound mate and she grew lost in her actions until Peridot spoke up.

“Lapis, as much as I'm enjoying your mouth, there's a much better place I'd like to be in.” Lapis paused and quickly turned around and perched on her hands and knees, presenting herself to her alpha.

“Please, Peridot,” she begged, “take me.”

She heard Peridot growl possessively behind her. A pair of hands trailed up and down her sides. She turned her head and was met with a pair of lips crashing down on her own before slowly retreating. Peridot leaned her nose into Lapis’s neck and breathed in deeply, immersing herself in the sweet scent on her mate.

“With pleasure.”

Lapis let out a screaming moan as Peridot sheathed the entirety of her cock into her needy heat. The feeling was so intense her vision flashed white. That single moment of being filled by her mate for the first time felt better than any orgasm she had had in any of her previous heats. It made her want more, so much more.

Luckily, Peridot was all to willing to provide her with it. Her hips slammed against Lapis in a flurry of thrusts. There was no middle ground, Peridot went straight to hard fucking, exerting her dominance over Lapis and she screamed into her bed to try and muffle the lewd sounds escaping her. Her grip on the sheets tightening with by the moment.

Peridot grabbed a fistfull of Lapis’s hair and pulled her head up off the bed “You feel so perfect,” Peridot said in her ear, “sound so perfect, I want I hear more. Don't hide those noises from me.” Peridot released her hair and moved to bite Lapis’s neck. “You even taste perfect.” Peridot continued to bite various parts of her upper body, no doubt leaving noticeable bruises, marking her.

But Lapis wanted more, more, more! She needed it. She needed to be knotted, her body demanded it. And feeling Peridots knot slap against her every time Peridot bottomed out made her need grow stronger, she felt like she was about to burst!

“Please, Peridot, knot me! Please!” Lapis didn't care if she sounded desperate, she was! She rocked back against her mate, trying to get any additional friction that could be made.

“Just a little more, Lapis,” Peridot landed as she thrust rapidly into the omega, “just a little… more.” Peridot noticeably pounded harder and harder until her could finally force her knot inside her mate. She came with a long moan, releasing into Lapis as the omega screamed beneath her and clutched tightly around the knot as she herself came, fully tying them together.

Peridot leaned down and wrap her arms around Lapis, surrounding her omega with her body. Being as close as possible to each other while their bodies we're tied together.

“Mine,” She whispered in Lapis’s ear. “You're mine.”

“Your’s,” Lapis choked out, her vocals barely able to form the word. “Please… please don't go.” Lapis wasn't entirely sure why she felt the need to say that but something in her craved the closeness that she was getting from her alpha. She felt like she would die if it went away.

Peridot carefully maneuvered them on to their sides on the bed, effectively landing in the spooning position. “I'm not going anywhere.” She kissed the back of her neck and shoulders, calming her mate until their heart rates returned to normal. “Go ahead and sleep if you need to, your alpha will look after you. I'll pull out when the tie is done.”

Lapis was indeed exhausted and on the brink of passing out, but the omega in her still had doubts. “You promise you'll still be here? You won't leave me?”

“I promise.” Peridot pulled Lapis as close to her as possible and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent once more. “I love you.”

Lapis nearly teared up at the proclamation. Everything had set in place in her mind. She was mated. She had her second half. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world

“I love you too,” say replied. She closed her eyes and swiftly fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *imaging imma youtuber for this*: Hey Guys, if you liked this story remember to give it a big thumbs up. Lemme see the kudos guys! Lemme hear your thoughts down in the comments below. I'll see you next time!
> 
> Peace, Love, I'm out.
> 
> P.S. I swear I'm getting around to updating my other thing but... writer's block for that one is STRONG.


End file.
